merlin_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Anwen Averay
: "If he wishes to think of me as a spoilt, carefree princess that is fine with me. But if he speaks one vile word about my sister again, I will give him slow and painful death before I burn his corpse so bad that dragons would cower before my work." ::: ''- Anwen Averay about Corann'' Anwen Averay is the older of two daughters of their parents, Airell and Inis Averay. Raised in magical enviroment since childhood, Anwen has had the advantage over her cousin Arthur she met during her visit to Ealdor . An avid swordfighter and spellcaster, Anwen has a temper to match her skills even though most of the time she displays kindness and serenity that is uncommon in most realms of the southern Albion , including Camelot . Second in the line for throne, right after her father, Anwen often uses this fact as excuse to go on adventures and frequently lands herself in trouble. Biography Early life Anwen was born in Aellhall, capital city of Solascoill on May Day to Airell and Inis Averay. Inis being the only of four siblings to carry the gift of magic, she passed it on to both of her daughters and had them trained by the druids in the arts of healing magic. Because of the ban of magic that has been placed in effect in Camelot and its allied kingdoms, Anwen was constantly watched over as a child because of her curious and adventurous nature that often landed her in trouble, a trait that has followed her all the way to the adulthood. Friend for lifetime : "You have magic gift too?" : "Of course silly. Magic is in all of us. But granpa Galen says that rare are those who are born with natural affinity for it." : "Affinity?" : "It means it comes to you as natural as breathing." :::: ''- Anwen and Merlin about magic'' At around the age of seven Anwen, traveled to Bernicia with her parents that took turns in teaching her everything a future leader of the kingdom might need. Whilst travelling through even then unfriendly territory of Essetir, they stopped for day's rest in small village of Ealdor where Anwen met her her peer and best friend for life, Merlin . Although she was even then aware of Merlin's magical gift,it would take several years for her to realize that she has in fact met a long awaited warlock from the prophecy well known to her and entire magical community of Solascoill. Becoming Priestess of the Old Religion At the age of 18, which is viewed by magical community as age of passing into adulthood, Anwen was taken to neighbouring kingdom of Bælial with her best friend Kyna where she completed the final test that introduced her as Priestess of Old Religion to the society. Meeting Arthur Although she grew up training with her best friend Kyna and future Knights of Solascoill, few of which she has come to consider as close friends and brothers, Anwen always longed to connect to her cousin Athur. Through these years, despite her mother's best intetions, Anwen came to despise Uther even though she never met him in person for simple reason of denying any familial ties to them and his misplaced guilt over bargaining her late aunt's life that has continued to fuel his resolve to rid his kingdom of magic. "I greet you Arthur Pendragon, crown prince of Camelot and son to lady Ygraine." "I greet you as well, my lady, thoug I am afraid I do not know your name." "I am not surprised you lack the knowledge to recognise me. I am Anwen Averay, daughter to prince Airell and princess Inis of Solascoill." ::::: ''- Anwen meets Arthur for first time'' Few months after coming of age, Anwen was for the first time allowed to travel south to visit her friend Merlin and his mother. Upon arrival in Ealdor, Anwen met Arthur for the first time. Her best intentions to befriend him were rather short lived; they clashed almost immediately as Arthur was of the same short temper and because their views of magic were drastically different. Despite their diffrences, they proved to be well coordinated team combatants. After the battle, she rode to the border with small group of friends before parting her ways with them and returned to Aellhall. Becoming mortal enemy of Corran : "Mark my words Averay. One day...when you least expect it, you will be kissing my feet and begging for life before I cut off that pretty head of yours." ::::: ''- Corran's threat to Anwen'' After Arthur discovered that he had familial ties to Anwen, he would often send her letter through which he was slowly introduced to her life, family and friends. Even though Anwen refuses to take credit, Merlin often claims in his letters that it is her letters that were making Arthur slowly but surely shift his view on magic, something for which Merlin would forever be grateful to her. During her visit to the northern kingdom of Strathclyde, Anwen got into what at first seemed simply land conflict that turned into short but fierce battle from which she emerged victorious but was left with a deadly warning from Corran, dark sorceror, who swore revenge on Anwen when she would at least expect it. Morgana's betrayal : "How many times have I warned you about her ?" : "A few?" : "And did you listen?" : "No." :: ''- Anwen scolding Arthur'' Although Anwen made it her mission to visit Camelot in secret as much as she could over the years, it was during her completely unintentinal passing through Camelot on the way to Island of Mora, that Anwen finally decided to ask her granfather and king to allow her to stay in Camelot as she felt that Arthur would need her company as much as Merlin's, even though he would always be the last to admit it. Anwen was passing through woods with Kyna when she came across Lancelot and Percival , who were on their way to aid Arthur and Merlin; and was informed of Morgana's betrayal that surprised her despite her previous suspicions and wondered how her senses failed to notice the darkness immortal soldiers were leaving in their path. : "This lovely, charming young woman...is Anwen Averay, princess of Solascoill and to my misfortune my cousin." - Arthur introduces his cousin to his friends Upon saving Arthur and his small group of friends from Morgana's soldiers, Anwen was officially introduced to other people of Arthur's confidance, namely Leon , Gwaine , Elyan and Gaius . During the short stay in the abandoned castle of the anicent kings, Anwen shared brief, teasing telepathic conversation with Merlin during which he immediately realized Anwen was atracted to Lancelot. Later on, both Kyna and she gave her loyalty and aid to Arthur, although she made it known quite clearly she was aiding him and not his father. After Morgana's defeat, Anwen took the Cup of Life with her back to Solascoill where she placed it in the keeping of the druid tribe residing in the forest to the east of Aellhall and returned to Camelot with Kyna after being given permission from her king. First months in Camelot and near-death experience Anwen did not return to Camelot for five months after Morgana's betrayal because she was sent to aid army of Listionoise in battle against invading Saxons. After Anwen returned to Camelot, she spent the following helping Arthur in running his kingdom whilst entering a relationship with Arthur's first knight, Sir Lancelot. The sudden arrival of her uncle Agravaine made her cautious because her mother never fully trusted him. She successfully helped Arthur through the visit king Alined graced them with and her presence at court became essential in order to prove that magic can be a force for good. After Morgana tore the Veil between the worlds, Anwen and Kyna joined Merlin, Arthur and the knights on the quest to heal it during which Merlin's secret was revealed to Arthur and the kights. Despite the intial protests of the group, it was agreed that Anwen would become the blood sacrifice they needed in order to heal the Veil. "I speak to Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the spirit world and kin to Mother Goddess. And you dishonour her madam, by taking more than you agreed to take. And I, as Priestess of the Old Religion that is also your most humble servant, have it in my power to demand that you heal the Veil." '' : ''- Anwen confronting Cailleach on the Isle of the Blessed Upon arriving on the Isle of the Blessed, Anwen confronted Cailleach about the innocent lives that were taken and gave Kyna to use Carublæd on her, thus performing the correct form of blood sacrifice that ultimately cost her a great amount of blood but was able to keep her life. Personality Kind and calm most of the time, Anwen is known to often have short temper that has befuddled her parents since her young age. She is fiercely protective of her family and friends; and does not restrain herself from making threats if she thinks they could prove useful in intimidating her enemy into surrender. Fair to her people and commoners of other realms, she is a viscious enemy to promiscuous, self-serving nobility, especially princes and knights that she frequently enjoys teaching lessons in humility and true meaning of serving the people in the public. Unlike her cousin Arthur and because she is a witch herself, Anwen's view of magic is diffrent and looks at all magic users in different light though she honours the Law of Magic that has been in effect since beggining of the kingdom and executes it according to the gravity of possible crime that has been commited by magic within the boundries of Solascoill. Abilities : "Doesn't matter if I use a sword or magic. It's all the same to me. It feels the same. Though sword is an object I hold in my hand, by now I have learnt to wield it in such measure that I no longer feel its weight." Anwen is an expert sword fighter, skill she has been honing since young age, and is capable of besting the best knights in a duel. Her lean form allows her to move faster than most men in armour, giving her a great advanatge in combat with multiple attackers. Though she is known to use other weapons like other knights, sword is her weapon of choice. As Priestess of the Old Religion, magic is no stranger to her and frequently uses it for many purposes, from comabt to healing even though she prefers to lead her battles unaided by magic. Category:Characters Category:Humans